Contemporary successful management of patients with head and neck cancer often results in deformity and functional disability. This proposal intends to study the effects of single and multimodality cancer therapy and selected rehabilitation outcomes. Specifically, the program addresses consequences of cytotoxic therapy, deglutition, pulmonary and masticatory functions and nutritional/immunological effects. The research program is divided into five component projects. Project 5 studies the cardiac and renal problems that can result in chemotherapy. Methods of prevention and treatment are to be considered. Project 2 evaluates the effects of cancer and cancer treatment on swallowing strategies. Project 6 analyzes pulmonary function and aspiration and deterioration of status over time. Project 3 on mastication, relates masticatory function to cancer and its treatment. The effects of prostheses and osseous integrated implants are to be studied. Project 4 evaluates alterations in nutritional status, specifically zinc deficiency and how it relates to the immune condition of the patient. The design of the program provides ample opportunity to characterize the patient population and determine the effects of cancer therapy upon specific disabilities. Cross study correlates should add information regarding the effects of one or several variables upon each other. The outcomes should be new databases that can be used effectively in the planning of cancer treatment and the rehabilitation of the patient.